


Breaking bad but with freefall

by seinfeldfan



Category: Freefall (Webcomic)
Genre: Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinfeldfan/pseuds/seinfeldfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>samm makes the meth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking bad but with freefall

sam had bought the things and was tryn to make the meths because he saw it on breaking bad and even had a faeke beard..  
sam what doing you said helix  
making the meths... said sam as he poured in the aluminum  
unfortunatly break bad dont teach u how to actually make meth so it just came out as some weird colored water  
Jesse!! sam screamed!!! we need to cook!!  
no response..  
cause jesse wasnt there  
jesse was probably dead cause it was the future  
florence walked in  
"sam what are you doing" said florence  
sam made the face that breaking bad man made when gus cut the guys throat (woops... spoilers!!!)  
uh..  
UH...  
making pasta!! he replied as he threw in a bunch of screws!! replied sam  
thats a strange way to make a pasta.. said florence


End file.
